sangre pura
by escritor17
Summary: Ai Kuran no podia dejar de llorar mirando a aquel joven encantador- creeme- le dijo el mirandola con aquellos ojos azules - no tenemos que seguir el destino de los sangre pura ella dudo de lo que debia hacer,si creer o no en ese joven que podia ser su peor enemigo o el amor de su vida. espero les guste esta historia y le den una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

_Capitulo 1_

La joven de tez clara, cabello largo reluciente de color marrón y grandes ojos color borgoña recorría curiosa lo predios de la academia Cross, la joven de 16 años llevaba una maleta en una mano y en la otra un papel que miraba cada segundo, llegando siempre a la misma conclusión estaba totalmente perdida. No ayudaba mucho que varios estudiantes de la clase diurna quedaban embobados admirando su belleza, pero era normal ya que para los humanos los vampiros eran atrayentes y más si se trataba una belleza sangre pura como ella.

Suspiro frustrada y miró al cielo que ya comenzaba a oscurecer, sabía que debía dirigirse a los dormitorios de la luna como su madre le había dicho pero al parecer se le había olvidado decirle donde se encontraban tales dormitorios, comenzó a caminar de nuevo aliviada de que la luz del sol comenzaba a disminuir, de pronto percibió un aroma, otro vampiro.

Otro joven, se paseaba por el lugar este tenía unos 17 años de edad, cabello rubio brillante y ojos de un azul tan intenso que recordaban a dos hermosos zafiros, pero su mirada hacia sentir como si uno estuviera mirando un bloque de hielo, el muchacho se paseaba con las manos en los bolsillos fastidiado de las jóvenes diurnas que lo miraban y tomaban fotografías, suspiró y como siempre los ignoro, a lo lejos diviso a la joven vampiresa perdida, sonrió levemente y decidió acercarse a ella – hola señorita ¿Qué hace sola por aquí? – pregunto con una dulce sonrisa encantadora

La joven parpadeo un par de veces al ver a aquel joven con el uniforme de la clase nocturno –Ho…hola –dijo tímidamente –mi nombre es…Ai…Ai Kuran

El chico la observo detenidamente "_por fin apareció por aquí"_ pensó llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a que apareciera la heredera Kuran, sonrió e hizo una reverencia – es un honor conocer a la princesa sangre pura de la familia Kuran – dijo calmadamente

-por…por favor no haga eso no me gusta tanta formalidad- dijo amable y tímidamente la joven castaña, pues en realidad no le gustaba nada sobre eso de la superioridad de sangre pura para ella los vampiros no importa el rango eran todos iguales, así también como los humanos ella detestaba que la trataran como princesa y que la cuidaran tanto por eso rogó a su madre y padrastro para que la dejaran asistir a la academia, pues había pasado toda su vida encerrada en la gran mansión Kuran.

-está bien como gustes- dijo con una dulce sonrisa el joven, observó las maletas de Ai y las tomo- por favor déjame ayudarte, no sería un caballero si dejara a una señorita tan linda cargar con tan pesado equipaje

Kuran solo pudo sonrojarse un poco por las palabras de aquel apuesto y encantador joven, camino con el mirándolo de reojo varias veces, era muy apuesto y elegante en todo en sus gestos y acciones dejaban ver que había sido muy bien educado quizá sería un noble, pero su aroma era distinto "_ sangre pura?" _pensó ella pero sabía que era imposible ya no quedaban solo ella y su familia al menos es lo que le habían dicho siempre – etto…a...Aun no conozco tu nombre –dijo tímidamente

\- mi nombre es Shin – dijo el sin mirarla – oh mira este es el dormitorio de la luna –las grandes puertas se abrieron dejando ver el lujoso palacete que oficiaba de dormitorio para los jóvenes vampiros.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar y a medida que lo hacían se encontraban con mas vampiros que hacían reverencias y miraban curiosos, Ai suspiro siempre era igual, Shin solo los miraba fríamente sabia que las reverencias también eran para el pero no le molestaba al contrario.

Subieron las escaleras –bien Ai este será tu cuarto – dijo abriendo caballerosamente la puerta del gran cuarto para ella – las clases comienzan al ponerse el sol, el horario esta en el escritorio y si tienes problemas solo dímelo a mi – dejo las maletas sobre la cama – vendré a buscarte luego para ir a clases – sonrió y se marcho de allí dejándola sola.

Cuando la puerta se cerró la joven Kuran dio un vistazo a su nuevo cuarto, era para ella sola, de gran tamaño y muy bien amueblado se pregunto si los demás cuartos eran iguales o si lo habían hecho solo para ella, prefería pensar que todos eran iguales ya que todos los que estudiaban allí eran vampiros nobles; comenzó a desempacar entremedio de la ropa encontró una carta de su madre la abrió con cuidado y se puso a leer **" mi querida niña, espero que tu estadía en la academia Cross sea muy buena quizá no debí mantenerte alejada de todos durante tantos años pero espero entiendas que fue por tu seguridad sin tu padre aquí recuerda que debemos ser precavidos aun hay enemigos y quizás nuevos por venir; por favor mi niña se cuidadosa. Te amo mi pequeña Ai"**

**-**madre…-suspiro detestaba la idea de pensar en enemigos y le entristecía pensar en su padre al cual nunca había conocido, suspiró y se dispuso a desempacar cuando supuso que sería la hora se vistió con el uniforme blanco de la clase nocturna, y espero a Shin sonrió levemente al pensar en aquel joven atento.

\- mi lord la chica Kuran al fin se encuentra en la academia- dijo un sirviente fiel arrodillado ante su amo

-lo sé, es diferente a como esperaba a un Kuran, la chica es tímida y frágil- contesto el amo mirando la luna por el ventanal de su habitación- patético…será fácil acabar con ella de acuerdo al plan que dejo mi madre

-si mi señor – asintió el sirviente- mantendremos todo en orden mientras tanto

\- perfecto...ahora vete antes de que te vean aquí – se dio vuelta dejando ver sus ojos que brillaban carmesí

\- como usted ordene Shin...Shirabuki-sama – al criado desapareció y el joven rubio sonrió

El joven se vistió y tomo una rora antes de salir hizo un movimiento en su juego de ajedrez- bien, que comience el juego…pequeña Kuran – sin más salió a buscar a la chica le sonrió dulcemente al verla y le entrego la rosa- vamos a clases Ai…-dijo mostrándole una hermosa y amigable sonrisa.

**····································································································································**

**Bueno espero les guste este capítulo Ai conoció a Shin aun no sabe su identidad.**

**Espero que les haya gustado si es así me gustaría que me lo hagan saber, también sus sugerencias todo lo que quieran, un saludo a todos nos vemos a la próxima **


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2._

El joven se vistió y tomo una rosa antes de salir hizo un movimiento en su juego de ajedrez- bien, que comience el juego…pequeña Kuran – sin más salió a buscar a la chica le sonrió dulcemente al verla y le entrego la rosa- vamos a clases Ai…-dijo mostrándole una hermosa y amigable sonrisa.

Ai tomó dicha flor con un leve sonrojo pues jamás le habían regalado una flor bueno si, si contaba con las que su hermano y padrastro solían darle de vez en cuando pero nunca un muchacho y para colmo uno apuesto le había regalado una flor – gra…gracias shin – sonrió amablemente, se dio vuelta para dejarla en un florero y tomo sus libros – estoy lista – sonrió.

\- muy bien entonces vamos linda Ai – el rubio sonrió y se encamino a las grandes escaleras del lujoso palacete, cuanto estuvo ya en la mitad pudo ver a los estudiantes nocturnos , algunos charlaban en pequeños grupos otros bebían copas de la sangre artificial antes de ir a clases y otros solo descansaban sentados en el sofá leyendo alguna revista o libro, cómo siempre todos hicieron una reverencia Kuran bajo un poco la mirada apenada pues no le agradaba nada eso estaba allí para estudiar para salir un poco del cascaron y olvidar toda la monarquía "_esto parece que no cadmiará" _pensó con frustración, el joven rubio tocó su hombro suavemente sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿estas lista?- ella asintió levemente.

-vámonos – dijo Shin a los estudiante, todos asintieron y ordenadamente comenzaron a tomar sus libros fijando rumbo a la salida, al llegar a las grandes puertas podían escucharse los gritos de las jóvenes de la clase diurna y los silbatos seguida de llamados de atención de los guardias, la joven Kuran tuvo un poco de pánico aferrándose inconscientemente al brazo de su joven acompañante – no temas Ai...no dejare que te hagan daño – le susurró el mirándola con una sonrisa, ella rápidamente se aparto visiblemente sonrojada y bajo la mirada – que vergüenza…una Kuran débil…

"_tienes razón es una vergüenza para un sangre pura _"pensó él con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de la chica y depositando un delicado beso en ella – no es vergüenza eres una jovencita es normal que de vez en cuando te asustes – le aseguró viendo como se calmaba un poco lo suficiente para salir junto con los demás al abrirse las puertas; mientras la clase avanzaba Ai podía ver como los vigilantes luchaban por mantener en orden a los estudiantes diurnos sonrió levemente esto era lo que su madre le había contado tantas veces "_los diurnos son…algo efusivos"_, podía ver como las chicas le entregaban pequeños regalos y cartas a los muchachos y uno que otro joven tenía el suficiente valor de acercarse a las jóvenes vampiresas, distraída con todo lo que veía no se percato que un joven diurno iba hacia ella empujándola provocando su caída- auch..-dijo desde el suelo

El joven diurno quedo aterrado pues en ese segundo Shin se apareció tomándolo le las solapas de la chaqueta mirándolo con profundo enojo, los ojos del vampiro brillaron carmesí por un segundo – tienes dos segundo para largarte antes que te mate – le dijo seriamente, el diurno como pudo se zafó del agarre del vampiro comenzando a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron hacerlo, el rubio suspiró y sonrió para sus adentros giro hacia la princesa Kuran tomando su mano ayudándola a levantarse como todo un caballero - ¿te encuentras bien, Ai? –pregunto preocupado

-s-si, me duele la rodilla un poco-contesto algo apenada por su torpeza se suponía que era una sangre pura por el amor de dios no podía ser tan torpe y descuidada, se supone que debería haber detectado a ese humano a kilómetros, dios debía ser la peor sangre pura una vergüenza para los Kuran

\- ven…-el la tomó en sus brazos con gran facilidad cambiando con ella sin importar que toda la clase nocturna estuviera viendo y susurrando camino con ella hasta un lugar alejado a una fuente grande y la dejo sentada con sumo cuidado en el borde, pudo ver que la mirada de Ai era triste – déjame ver que tienes – casi susurro con mucho cuidado bajo las largas medias, revelando las rodillas en una de ellas había un pequeño raspón ,la joven castaña parecía totalmente abstraída de la realidad así que el tomo un pañuelo mojándolo en el agua de la puente para limpiar con cuidado la pequeña herida viendo como se cerraba al paso, al terminar – listo ya esta – dijo calmadamente

-gracias...- susurro Ai con la mirada baja

Shin la miro preocupado - ¿Qué tienes?

\- debilidad…soy débil, una vergüenza para los sangre pura para los Kuran- suspiró- y de seguro lo seria para mi padre – la voz de la joven se quebró al pensar en su padre, Kaname que había sido tan grandioso un digno sangre pura tan fuerte, y ella tan débil; unas final lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus níveas mejillas.

\- si quieres ser fuerte empieza por no llorar, los sangre pura no lloran frente a otros te hace ver como presa fácil- dijo el limpiando las lagrimas de la joven con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, observando cada detalle de ella, su cabello castaño suave y sedoso, cejas perfectas, ojos borgoña grandes y profundos, labios rosados quizá tan suave como pétalos de rosa y su piel, tan suave tan linda; una hermosa visión como todo vampiro, pero no era cualquier vampiro era una sangre pura…una Kuran su enemiga; termino de limpiar sus lagrimas y se apartó – eres hija de Kuran debes ser fuerte si no lo eres hazte fuerte o serás presa fácil para cualquiera…recuerda a pesar de ser sangre pura los más fuertes somos la presa más deseada para cualquiera – se levanto y comenzó a caminar

" _presa fácil, somos las presas más deseadas…un momento…somos?"_ La joven se levanto rápidamente y tomo la manga de Shin deteniéndolo – te dije soy una vergüenza…ni siquiera note a otro sangre pura – dijo bajando la mirada

\- ni siquiera notaste a un Shirabuki - afirmo el si verla ni voltearse

Ai abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Shirabuki? Se supone que la ultima había sido Sara y ella había muerto hace tiempo, no debería de haber mas Shirabuki ¿o si? – ¿quién eres?

\- así como tu princesa fui ocultado de la sociedad por seguridad, pase mi vida oculto y alejado de todos, para que no pudieran hacerme daño o castigarme a mí por los pecados de mi progenitora…

El corazón de AI comenzó a latir aun más – di...dime ¿Quiénes son tus padres? –preguntó temerosa de la respuesta que ya comenzaba a imaginarse

\- Ouri era un sangre pura mucho mayor que Sara…eran novios estaban comprometidos y aunque él la veía como una niña ella se las arreglo varias veces para motivarlo…incitarlo varias veces - Shin giro hacia ella mirándola a los ojos, los ojos borgoña y los azules de él se miraban fijamente- para el momento en que presentaron a tu madre en sociedad yo apenas tenía 15 días de nacido…hijo de esos dos sangre puras, Ouri jamás se entero que él ignorada a Sara fue una bendición para ella, así pudo tenerme en secreto el jamás se entero – shin suspiro- yo..Soy hijo de Sara Shirabuki

Ai estaba atónita ante tal revelación ese muchacho, claro tenia parecido con aquella mujer cabello rubio ojos azules una mirada dulce, tal dulce que congelaba la sangre casi diabólica; se alejo un par de pasos de él, ¿Qué debía hacer? El era su amigo aunque lo acababa de conocer, era bueno y atento le agradaba pero era Shirabuki...sangre pura...un enemigo.

Que debía hacer ¿alejarse de él? ¿Avisar a su madre? O…seguir con el siendo su amiga debía pensar y pensar rápido, ¿pero como pensar cuando la mirada de shin estaba clavada en ella escaneándola, observándola cada gesto y movimiento como si quisiera entrar en su mente?

**Gracias por leer y perdón por la espera es que el estudio consume todo mi tiempo.**

**Espero les haya gustado y ya saben si gustan háganmelo saber junto con cualquier sugerencia que quieran.**

**Nos vemos la próxima.**


End file.
